


it's you i choose, forever

by jwoolovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, [mark lee voice] this is SWEET, but it's cute, jaehyun is whipped, like the fluffiest fluff ever, so very very whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwoolovebot/pseuds/jwoolovebot
Summary: from the way his hair fell into his eyes while getting them coffee, to his little eye scar that was visible without any makeup to cover it, to the way he was humming their latest title track under his breath. jaehyun couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to be able to call taeyong his. yeah, this really was the best way to wake up.





	it's you i choose, forever

**Author's Note:**

> title from “love you true” by lydia luce
> 
> this was an idea that had been rattling around in my head ever since a conversation i had with bella (@vampirebbh on twt) about what taeyong is like in the mornings and i eventually just sat down and wrote it as a jaeyong drabble. it’s been a while since i posted my writing anywhere so please let me know what you guys think! hope you like it!!

jaehyun always thought that waking up to the sound of the rain was probably the best way to wake up, until the day he woke up to the rain and the tiniest snores from taeyong, who was asleep next to him. now _that_ was the best way to wake up; lying there with taeyong next to him and the rain falling on the roof, jaehyun felt a sense of overwhelming peace. he felt like he could just stay like this forever. _forever_ , he thought. _forever with taeyong wouldn’t be so bad_. if forever meant more mornings like this, jaehyun wouldn’t object. as long as he had taeyong by his side, he could do anything. maybe that was cheesy, but so be it, because jaehyun knew in his heart that it was the truth.

 

he looked over to the boy lying next to him, taking in how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. with how chaotic their lives were as idols, taeyong hardly ever had time to relax. when he was sleeping was one of the only times jaehyun saw taeyong like this, without a care in the world. jaehyun reached over to run his hands gently through taeyong’s freshly dyed hair, black with blue streaks, brand new for their comeback that was just around the corner. taeyong had a talent for looking incredible in any hair color that the company decided to put him in; jaehyun almost envied him for it. _almost_. he didn’t think he was actually capable of harboring any negative feelings towards taeyong, even if it was just in passing.

 

as the sun began to filter through their half-open blinds, jaehyun could hear the beginnings of the day in the city: cars driving by on the street down below, construction starting up on the other side of the block, people rushing to the nearby coffee shop on their way to work. he was able to find comfort in the noise after living in the city for so many years. the symphony of sounds a backdrop to his life unlike any other. whenever they traveled, he found himself missing the familiar sounds of morning in Seoul. after so much time on tour, it was nice to be able to wake up in his own dorm, in his own bed, with the boy he loved by his side. even though it could get cramped sharing his already small bed with taeyong, he always thought it was worth it to be able to see how the sun seeped through the blinds and landed on taeyong in a way that made him practically glow. the members often joked around by saying that taeyong looked like a pretty doll because everything about him was just so perfect and in this particular moment, jaehyun couldn’t help but agree with them.

 

before he could continue that train of thought, his stomach grumbled so loudly he worried it would wake up taeyong, who just sleepily grumbled and rolled over, pulling the blanket even closer to himself. jaehyun sighed, reluctantly getting up to see what he could eat for breakfast that didn’t require any actual cooking. (jaehyun had been effectively banned from cooking without heavy supervision by taeyong after the Egg Incident a few months back.) jaehyun knew how to cook, he really did, but after leaving the kitchen _once_ to see why mark and donghyuck were yelling in the living room while he making scrambled eggs and nearly setting the kitchen on fire, taeyong refused to let him cook alone. jaehyun knew it was just because he cared about him and didn’t want him to get hurt, so he didn’t put up a fight whenever he would hover anxiously in the kitchen anytime jaehyun so much as thought about cooking something.

 

upon entering the kitchen, he saw a bright pink box that had not been there when he went to bed last night. jaehyun opened it to see several of his favorite donuts, along with some of the other members’ favorites too, a slight smile spreading across his face. it made him feel all warm inside that taeyong knew them all so well that he didn’t even ask before bringing them home for everyone. just as jaehyun thought that, he heard footsteps behind him and felt hands on his waist and a chin on his shoulders.

 

“did i choose the right kind?” taeyong mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

“you always do” jaehyun replied.

“mmm. coffee?” he asked. before jaehyun could even reply, he added “extra strong, no cream or sugar?” damn him for knowing jaehyun so well.

“yes please,” jaehyun said, while grabbing a donut out of the box and making his way to the table where he watched taeyong make coffee for the two of them. he enjoyed his breakfast while listening to the rain falling on the kitchen window, a sense of calm spreading throughout his body.

 

in the early hours of the morning, before the chaos of their day began and they had no time alone together, jaehyun was able to fall more and more in love with taeyong. from the way his hair fell into his eyes while getting them coffee, to his little eye scar that was visible without any makeup to cover it, to the way he was humming their latest title track under his breath. jaehyun couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to be able to call taeyong his. yeah, this really was the best way to wake up.

 

before he had time even take a sip of the coffee that taeyong set on the table in front of him, the peace of his morning was disrupted by a scream from down the hall of “HYUNG WHERE’S THE EXTRA TOOTHPASTE?” that sounded suspiciously like mark. taeyong sighed gently and laughed to himself before kissing jaehyun’s forehead and going down the hall to bring mark the toothpaste he had asked for. just as taeyong left the room, johnny entered the kitchen searching for the coffee that had woken him up in the first place. upon finding it he poured himself a cup and grabbed a donut as he joined jaehyun at the table, where he was quietly sipping on his coffee as well. jaehyun looked up from his mug when he heard a scream from down the hall of someone, probably doyoung, telling mark to hurry up in the bathroom. as the shouting subsided, jaehyun shared a knowing glance with johnny before getting up going to get ready for the day as well. when he made it back to his room, taeyong was already there, as he always was. he was always there for jaehyun, even in the littlest of ways, and that reminder made him fall in love with taeyong all over again. the rest of the members would say that he was whipped, but if that was the case, jaehyun thought he could live with that. _after all_ , he thought to himself, _it was practically a crime to not be in love with taeyong._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me; im nice i promise !!  
> twt: @jwooiovebot  
> cc: ultjungwooo


End file.
